Be My Escape
by CharliesTea
Summary: Harry needs to escape the memories, the hurt and his relatives clutches; but he needs help. Maybe a vampire can help? A vampire that just so happens to be visiting London. MxM, M rated for possible naughtiness. Sub!Adorable!Harry x Dom!Handsome!Emmett
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi! This is my first attempt at a fanfic and so of course I had to go all overboard and make it a crossover heh..

Well I hope y'all will enjoy it nonetheless and not judge me to harshly at the end.

 *** Chapter One ***

He was looking at his reflection in the mirror with no expression revealing his state of mind. Scars marred his chest and arms, his thighs and calves. Each scar reminded him of what a _freak_ he was, how he shouldn't exist in such a ''perfect'' world, filled with such ''perfect'' people. He was a good for nothing orphan. Too skinny and fragile, too short and petit, too.. _Harry Potter_.

His uncle and cousin loved to tell him how unworthy he was of his life, how he should have just died together with his birth parents; sparing the world such disgrace. Aunt Petunia though would rather pretend he didn't exist, only sparing him a glance when the circumstance called for it, ignoring her husband and sons cruelty. If she didn't see it, couldn't hear it - it didn't exist.

Harry lightly touched the bruise forming on his shoulder blade. It had yet to turn the ugly purple-blue colour he'd seen far too many times. He guessed it would match nicely with the dark circles forming under his eye sockets.

It had only been 2 weeks since he'd been sent back to his relatives - if you could even call them that. He had a hard time understanding the old headmasters reasoning though. ''You'll be safer there, my boy.'' Harry laughed bitterly as he tried to look at the damage that had been done on his back. He could feel the sticky fluid that should be circulating inside of him run down slowly, most of it had started to dry making it a hard task to move.

''Such a mess..'' Harry whispered in despair, still looking at his reflection. What had become of his life? What had it given him other then heartache and pain? The little bit of joy that was present during his schooling was constantly jeopardised, enough to make his longing for another year to come cease into nothing.

An angry growl rumbled from his empty stomach. His relatives were once again starving him, not that it really mattered anymore. During his previous summer tortures he'd learnt to block the cramping pain of hunger away, he even had a hard time enjoying the food he was presented with at Hogwarts - fearing he'd get accustom to such luxury.

 _''Tergeo''_ Harry whispered, feeling how the spell cleaned up the dried blood from the open wounds. He didn't know how bad they were but by the feel of it, it wasn't good. Lucky for him he'd been able to hide his wand away from his relatives otherwise this whole ordeal would be a lot more straining..

'' _Vulnera Sanentur''_ He hissed as he felt the deep gashes mend itself together again and after a minute or too he felt a lot better. He still had quite a high fever, soar muscles and a raw throat; but unfortunately he didn't have any potions to battle such bothers.

Harry sighed as he looked around his room. It was filthy to say the least, too think such a ''perfect'' house could contain such a stained excuse of a bedroom. Then again Harry wasn't aloud any cleaning supplies to use in the so called room nor any time to waste on such matters and he couldn't risk them finding out about his wand..

Harrys days consisted of making Dursleys lives as comfortable as possible whilst trying to stay alive.

Harry was 17 years-old. He'd slain the darkness by the name Lord Voldemort yet nothing had changed on his part. He'd imagined a life were he was living happily with his godfather, flying on his broom over a colourful forest, hearing birds communicate with each others by song, being happy; to finally live in peace. But alas he was stuck with abusive muggles, and for what? The danger that once was hovering over his person was no more. He should be roaming around London, starting a new life without dark lords and manipulating headmasters.

He laid down slowly on his uncomfortable bed. Even though his back was healed his muscles was just as soar as they would be after a Quiddish session with Oliver Wood. He silently observed how the paint on the opposite wall had changed over the years, the colour that previously was a nice shade of beige was worn, splattered with dried blood and dirt. He closed his eyes, exhaustion was taking a toll on his body and Harry was thankful that he could no longer fight the familiar darkness that was lurking around the corner. He could feel his body relax against the cold sheets, not bothering to reach for his blanket. Hopefully his fever would go down during the night, doing chores whilst being delirious was never a good thing.

He could hear faint sounds of traffic down the road, wind blowing fallen leaves over the pavement; scraping loud enough to give him comfort. Minutes ticked by and soon enough he could no longer focus on what he was thinking off, welcoming a dreamless sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry woke up again around 4 a.m. He was thankful for the few hours he'd gotten to sleep even though they were few and didn't make him feel well rested. His relatives wouldn't be up for another 4 hours so he decided to just lay there, hoping sleep would once again sweep over him.

Logically and legally he knew he could leave and never look back but the headmaster had told him the importance of maintaining peace which meant that he'd had to stay protected, protected by wards that Harry never believed existed in the first place.

Harrys relationship with the old headmaster was complicated. Did Harry trust that Albus intentions was purely for the greater good? No. Did Harry believe that his well being was in the top of his priorities? Nuh-uh. Did he feel like the meddling fool had contributed to most of the despair in his life? Most defiantly. But he had also done much good in his life time even though his thirst for power was equally as foul as Voldemort's.

The morning sun was rising in the east, showering the houses of privet drive with an auburn warmth whilst the wind made the silhouettes of the threes and its leaves dance in the glorious light. Harry sometimes wished he was the wind. To strive in the air - free and without any worries.

The clock neared 8 a.m. Harry felt the dread fill him. His body still ached from last nights beating but his fever had gone down. He dressed quickly in a new set of hand-me-downs. He couldn't really wear the torn, bloody cloths from yesterday.

But as he saw himself in the mirror, previous thoughts came forth once more. Such a pitiful excuse for a hero he thought as he watched his reflection. His forest-green eyes dull and filled with pain, the kind of pain you'd find in a mans eyes who'd lost everything. And with a final glance Harry left, wishing for a better tomorrow.

And somewhere, unbeknown to Harry, fate heard his prayers..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emmett Cullen was looking out from the hotel window located in London. His father had been asked to hold a lecture about heart failure and the best way to prevent them and they all decided to take the opportunity to spice up their mundane life style and leave Forks for a week together. Alice had been the most excited, then again it was probably only for the shopping experience - he felt sorry for Jasper..

''Why don't you come with us? I promise it'll be fun!'' Alice said hopefully. Emmett had been getting more and more quiet with the years and she hated it. Emmett sighed deeply before agreeing, everything was better then sitting by the window beholding the gloomy weather whilst looking absolutely pitiful.

It didn't take long for them to go through most of the stores. Emmett was finding it hard to keep his mood positive seeing Alice and Rosalie cuddle up to their mates in happiness..

But then he heard something that caught his attention.

''Damn it..'' A beautiful voice hissed in destress. He looked around himself, trying to find a face to the voice and then time seemed to freeze.

A couple of meters away stood the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes on. A short, petit yet elegant form with long curly hair reaching past the shoulders and a pair of huge almond shaped emerald green eyes caught his attention at first. But before he could continue to admire the dark haired angel before him the boy hissed again, clutching his head.

''He didn't have to slap me that hard..'' The boy murmured by himself as he tried to straighten his posture, trying to hide the pain he was in. Emmett felt rage fill his body by the though of somebody hurting this angel.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry was trying to collect himself, he felt very irritated and tired and just wanted to go back to his ''room''. His uncle had slapped him in the back of his already aching head, why? For intruding on their ''family time''. He had apparently been hovering over them too much - pfff, as if he'd do that intensionally - and been sent out to roam the streets of London for an hour with a discreet slap. VERY intense - but discreet none the less..

Harry sighed as he searched for a quiet place. The air was humid and quite heavy, making it absolutely horrid for his soar lungs to breathe so he wanted to find that place fast so he'd get to rest before having to carry whatever his relatives were to buy.

After 10 minutes or so he found a place in a near by park. It was quite and only a few elders were there to feed the ducks. He closed his eyes, taking in his alone time; trying his best to ignore is aching body until a voice broke his peace.

''Excuse me, are you alright?'' Emmett asked the unknown angel he'd been fallowing. Harry wasn't prepared for what was on the other side of his eyelids but as soon as he opened them he regretted it.

''Shit!'' He hissed in a hurry, scrambling to get away from the vampire. Emmett looked confused and backed away a couple of steps to calm down the little human.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you..'' Emmett said confused. He'd never gotten that response before.

Harry looked at the vampire, trying to analyse the situation. It was a couple of minutes of pure silence before Harry slowly let his guard down. The vampire didn't seem like a threat. He was clearly vegetarian and if he'd wanted to kill him he'd doubted that it would be in the middle of muggle London.

''Well it's not everyday you see a vampire walking around London..'' Harry explained quietly whilst keeping some distant just in case. Emmett was floored. In just a couple of second the boy had already figured out their most sacred secret. Just who was this boy?!

''H-how d'you know?'' Emmett stumbled forth. Harry chuckled softly at the expression of shock - this must be one of those muggle vampires he figured.

''If you know what to look for it's easy..'' Was the only thing he'd offer for now. Emmett was still in shock but relaxed as he watch the boy get a little more comfortable with the situation - he didn't seem scared anymore and that was at least something.

''I'm Emmett Cullen.'' He offered as he slowly stretched out his arms, hoping it wasn't to forward. Harry, the naively trusting person he was, accepted the gesture.

''Harry Potter.'' Emmett felt a rush run through his whole body as the two of them touched and in just a few seconds he knew that he'd found his mate.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They had been talking for good know how long before Harry stood up, brushing the dirt of his already dirty jeans. Emmett had been a very pleasant guy to talk to and Emmett was head over heals already.

''It's time for me to go, but it was nice talking to you.'' Harry said as he watched Emmett rise from the ground. Emmett smiled happily but in a matter of seconds he look upset.

''When can I see you again?'' He rushed out whilst looking like a lost puppy. Harry found it endearing and felt warmth spread over his cheeks. It wasn't everyday an attractive guy wanted to see him again.

''I don't think my relatives are planning another trip to London for a while I'm afraid.'' Harry answered feeling a bit sad himself. He liked Emmett even if they just met. He was funny, kind and actually seemed to want to get to know Harry.

Emmett had learnt that Harry lived in Surrey with his relatives. He'd been suspecting that something was wrong by the avoidance of answers on a couple of questions regarding his living agreement and such, but Emmett didn't want to seem intrusive since they'd just met.

Emmett nodded sadly. It's not like he was giving up; he was going to see Harry again, but how was the question.

''Can I at least get your number?'' Emmett asked and pulling out his phone from his pocket. Harry looked frightened at the sight. Harry didn't have a phone, never actually held one before - the house phone doesn't count! - what was he going to do?!

''Uhm.. I don't really have a phone so...'' Harry started. Emmett's expression turned sadder, he wasn't feeling rejected was he? Harry thought desperate.

''But.. Uhm.. I have a house phone if that's alright?..'' Shit! Why did I say that? He can't call! If uncle Vernon answers I'm screwed!

But the way Emmett lit up Harry immediately felt like it was worth it, Emmett was such a honest guy..

After exchanging numbers, Harry strictly told him that he could only call around 14.00 - 16.00. Those where the hours he was alone in the house. Emmett didn't question it, but he knew that something was up.

Harry waved goodbye to the Emmett and in a few minutes he couldn't see him anymore. Emmett felt both ecstatic and sad at the same time. Ecstatic that he'd found his mate but sad that he couldn't just bring him with him.

Emmett spotted a waving Alice and a grin crawled across his face, just wait until he tells his family!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A\N:** First chapter done! I hope there isn't to many spelling mistakes. I hope I didn't rush the chapter to much. I had like 50 writers block moments so bare with me alright? Byeeeee \\(^O^)/ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's been awhile I know... But I'm back! I'm grateful for all the reviews and I apologise for the long delay! I hope y'all will still give the second chapter a try, byeeeeeeh.

 *** Chapter Two ***

Harry felt gloomy as they arrived home. Lucky for him though, his uncle had only grunted at him and Dudley had been too preoccupied by his new video game to pay him any unwanted attention. Petunia as always played the 'he doesn't exist' card so the car ride had gone fairly well.

But as soon as they got home he was forced into his room. As he sat by the window, looking in the direction towards London, he already felt like he'd lost something. He missed that huge bundle of muscles that he'd only briefly gotten to talk to. But Emmett had made a lasting impression on him. He was very attractive in a cuddly, bear like fashion. Harry couldn't wait to hear from him again, but at the same time it felt like he tricked himself. He knew Emmett were to travel back to America in a few days and Harry didn't think that his relatives was keen on going to London twice in a week.

As Harry saw the sun set he'd wished he'd had someone to talk to about this. It was complicated being a teenager was his last thoughts before his feverish body complied with the darkness that swept him into a deep sleep.

 ******00****00*******

The next day Harry was feeling much better. It was around 07.30 and he'd to get up to make the daily batch of breakfast. A couple of hours later he was left alone in the house. Harry went to the kitchen trying to find some food that he could eat without anyone noticing. He found some old cereal but that was a treat for him. It neared 2 o'clock and he hoped to hear from Emmett. His stomach was filling with butterflies every minute that went by and as soon as the clock hit 2 the phone rang.

''H-hello?'' Harry asked uncertain hoping that it would be Emmett.

''It's Harry right?'' Emmett asked even though he'd recognised the voice immediately.

''Emmett?'' Harry asked with a chuckle, knowing full well it was him.

''The one and only!'' Emmett joked and so they talk until the clock was nearing 4.

''I wish to see you again before I leave..'' Emmett said, hoping that Harry would say that it would be possible; but there was only silence.

''Harry?'' Emmett asked a bit uncertainly, he hoped he wasn't to forward.

''I would like that too.. But w-''

''Why not?'' Emmett asked pouting on the other end of the line.

''Because my relatives aren't the most flexible of people, they'd never let me leave even if it's for a couple of hours.'' Harry admitted.

''Are they the ones that slapped you?'' Emmett asked with a dark voice, he knew of course that that was the case but he had to ask.

Harry was gobsmacked for a second, how'd he know?!

''I heard you.. Vampire hearing you know?'' Emmett admitted sheepishly. He didn't want to freak Harry out but he wanted to help.

Harry chuckled softly at the confession before answering.

''It's complicated but .. Yes, I guess you understand why I can't leave?'' It was no point in going around the obvious, Emmett knew.

''I'll come get you, what's the address?'' Emmett asked but before Harry could answer he heard uncle Vernon's car.

''I've got to go..'' And then there was silence. Harry rushed up to his room forgetting the bowl of cereal by the phone. Shit.

 ******00****00*******

Emmett had a bad feeling in his gut. He had to trace the call.

''FAMILY MEETING NOW!'' Emmett roared and in a matter of second the Cullen coven was gathered in the small hotel room. Emmett had already gone over how he'd met Harry, how he was his mate and so on so forth.

''I need to find Harry's home address, well his relatives, something is wrong.'' Before Emmett even had the chance to explain Edward already knew and was searching on the computer.

''What's going on?'' Alice asked nervously as she kneeled before Emmett.

''You know how I told y'all bout someone hurting Harry? Well our suspicions were right. His relatives are the problem and I have this gut feeling that something is about to happen.''

''Carlisle was already getting the cars ready to go and as soon as Edward shouted that he'd found it they were on their way to Surry. But Emmett was already half way there.

 ******00****00*******

''YOU'RE STEALING OUR FOOD NOW ARE YOU?" Uncle Vernon screamed as he towered over a his nephew.

''Well it's not like you give me any food to eat!'' Harry yelled back in defence. He may be abused and frighten, but he'd battled Voldemort and he was far worse then Vernon. Then again, he didn't have his magic to shield himself from Vernons wrath; why? Some sort of barrier Dumbledore made to make sure the Dursleys would feel more comfortable around Harry. Yeah right.

Harry received one of the hardest blows to his face so far for that comment, all Harry could think was that it had been worth it.

''Don't get smart with me you ungrateful little shit!'' Vernon grunted as he laid another kick on the boy.

''We only agreed to let you live hear for the money! And until the money ain't coming no more we're stuck with you! And until then YOU. WILL. OBEY. ME!'' Vernon yelled as he repeatedly kick Harrys bruised ribs.

Harry thought about all the money his parents had entrusted Dumbledore to build a good life for Harry but so far Harry couldn't see how this was a good investment.

Before Harry could dwell more on his pathetic life Vernon was flown to the other side of the room. Harry felt himself being lift up gently in to a pair of cold arms. Arms he recognised instantly.

''Emmett? H-how..''

''I told you I'd come and get you.'' Emmett said as he smiled softly at the bruised angel in his arms. A beautiful smile was returned and before you knew it, they were in the car on their way back to London. Emmett had gotten a taxi, so he and Harry could have some privacy for an hour or two undisturbed.

''How much are you hurting?'' Emmett asked as he gently placed Harry in the car.

''Not all that much, I mean I was already kind of soar to begin with. But my head hurts. '' Harry admitted. He didn't feel too bad but not too god either.

''We'll get you fixed up in no time. But before we leave, do you have anything you'd like to bring with you? We didn't find much in your ... Room?'' He explained it like a question because to him that wasn't a room.

''No, I'm fine, most of my stuff are already gone.'' Harry said a bit sad at the fact. Then again he had the most valuable of possessions in his magically expanded pouch. Emmett ground at the news but only nodded in acknowledgement.

He let his family deal with the Dursleys as he took Harry to their hotel room. His mate was finally safely in his arms and god knows how good that felt.

 ******00****00*******

They decided to met up at the hotel again. Carlisle and Esme had rushed to the closest store and bought food, medical kits and some comfortable cloths for the little human to wear. Rosalie and Edward was looking into the legal aspect of their 'kidnapping' to ensure that Harry would remain safe at all times. Then there was Jasper who was trying his best to keep his mate from doing back flips of excitement. Rosalie was becoming more and more annoyed. The situation was a case of child abuse which Alice seemed to completely by pass.

Edward who could read his mates thoughts was agreeing whole heartedly. He knew of his mates past and knew that she was taking it far more serious than any of them could every imagine. Edward already knew that Harry had taken a soft spot in Rosalie's heart, not out of pity but compassion.

Edward hugged his mate to his side, kissing the top of her head as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It seemed to calm her down enough to block out Alice for awhile.

Esme and Carlisle returned momentarily with a couple of bags. And as soon as they had found a place for everything the boys of the hour walked in. Well Emmett walked with a pouting teen in his arms.

''Can you check him?'' He asked as calmly as he could, directed at Carlisle. With a nod received he placed his mate on the nearest bed. Harry was looking around at the vampires surrounding him. He was nervous so without thinking it he grabbed the back of Emmett's shirt to keep him near. Emmett found it adorable but didn't comment on it.

''Hi Harry, My name Carlisle. Can you tell me where you're hurting?'' Harry fidgeted nervously, looking between Emmett and his father before taking a deep breath.

Emmett saw how uncomfortable he was in this situation and with a stern look Edward and the others cleared the room and disappeared to God knows where.

''Uhm.. My head hurts a bit and my muscles are a bit soar but otherwise I'm fine sir.'' Harry answered. He didn't want to bother them but he knew that hiding his discomfort was only going to make things a lot harder at the moment.

''No need for such formalities, you may call me Carlisle.'' Harry nodded with a small smile as he watch him take a bottle of pills from his bag.

''These should be good, but if you feel any discomfort you have to tell me.'' Carlisle said as he gave them to him with a glass of water. Harry nodded once more and downed the pills and the water.

Harry had yet to release Emmett from his clutches making the older teen chuckle. Harry looked up in confusion and then at the hand that was gripping the shirt loosely yet firm. He immediately let go of the shirt and felt his cheeks heat up. Emmett then sat himself down beside the now flushing teen, laying an arm around the teens waist comfortably and waited for the rest of the family to come back; knowing that Carlisle had already called for them. Harry slowly relaxed into the position, smiling up at the vampire that had made feelings he'd never encountered before start to suffice after such a short amount of time.

And there they sat for what felt like hours. Introductions where made, food was presented, they talked and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Harry had already started taking a liking towards the rest of the family and before he knew it he was falling in to a sweet slumber in the arms of Emmett.

Emmett watched Harry fall asleep whilst stroking his hair softly. Emmett had never felt so happy in his entire life and knew that this was only the begging of a life time.

''He is something entirely different isn't he? Magic, dark lords; betrayal.. Yet he is so caring and sweet.'' Carlisle commented with a smile. They had gotten to know a lot about the selfless teen and Carlisle was impressed as much as he was intrigued.

''He is amazing.'' Was Emmett's only answered. He couldn't take his eyes of the beauty beside him. Harry was something else alright but he was Emmett's and he couldn't fantom a life without his 'chosen one'.

''I can't believe he's been able to stay so humble and forgiving after all he's been through.'' Jasper said as he thought about his past. He'd become bitter and paranoid whilst Harry stayed kind and almost naive.

''He has the eye to see the good in something others might not and that is an extraordinary trait. But it can also be a weakness.'' Carlisle said with a thoughtful expression.

Emmett blocked out the rest of the conversation as he cuddled with his mate. He was so happy and nothing was every going to take this happiness away.

...Or so he thought.

 ******00****00*******


End file.
